


Expectations

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [17]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake thought he knew how things stood between him and his father. But a lot has changed in the past six weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) and the prompt _First line: "He didn't quite expect this."_.

He didn't quite expect this. It wasn't what he'd been looking for when he'd walked into Dad's office. He'd just wanted someone to be officially in charge.

He hadn't expected it to be him.

"Make sure you do it right," Dad had said, handing him Grandpa's old Ranger manual. Handing Jake his trust as well. Jake realizes now that it's something he never thought to have again. Not like this. Not with Dad knowing people will be depending on him. 

He tilts the book the better to catch the light from the Coleman lantern as he reacquaints himself with the half-remembered contents. He might not have expected it and, he reckons, six weeks ago, Dad wouldn't have expected it either. But Dad expects it now: expects Jake to do what's asked of him, and do it well.

Six weeks ago, Jake might have expected to disappoint him. To fail, yet again. But he's no longer the man he was six weeks ago.

He didn't quite expect that, either.


End file.
